In the Kingdom of Konoha
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: Sasuke wants to rule, but can only do so if he's married to a princess. At a party, he sees the girl he wants to marry. The only problem? She doesn't like him. Most of the princesses don't. How far will he go? What'll the princesses do? hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I made another story. it's just when I started it, i couldn't stop. Ok, this story takes place in the time of Romeo & Juliet because the idea came to me during English class. We're reading Romeo & Juliet in English so, yeah. I think we were reading the balcony scene when the idea came to me. I remember thinking, "Why does the guy get the girl in every story?" Some ideas came to me, I wrote them down in my next class, and almost got caught. Almost. Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Romeo & Juliet.**

* * *

Here, in the Land of Konoha, there lives four houses of royals. The House of Uchiha, the House of Hyuga, the House of Yamanaka, and the House of Haruno.

The Uchihas ruled the north of Konoha. Sasuke was the youngest son and the next to rule when he is married. The only problem: finding a bride. Let's see what troubles this house is having…

Sasuke sighed, staring out the window of the palace. He looked down and saw the people walking around and going about their daily business. He closed his eyes, thinking back to when he and his brother would visit the people loyal to the Uchihas. Sasuke could still remember the smell of fresh baked bread as they walked by the bakery and the sights of entertainers on the streets. But those days were long gone and would not ever be coming back. Since Itachi was banished, Sasuke hardly left the palace.

The opening of the door interrupted Sasuke from his day dreams. He looked back and saw the family servant, Asuma. "Prince Sasuke," he said, bowing respectfully. "I am sorry to say, but Princess Kagura declined your marriage proposal. And very rudely, I might add."

**(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help but want to be the princess that rejects Sasuke. That's the only time I'm going to be mentioned, so don't worry.)**

"I see," he said, trying to remain calm, but he was furious. That was the third princess to decline his proposal this week. "You are free to go."

As Asuma left, Sasuke's friends came in.

"So, another one dumped you," said Naruto, laughing.

"Maybe you should try asking a boy," suggested Sai. This only made Naruto laugh harder.

Gaara was silent as usual.

"Shut up, Sai!" he shouted, trying to remember why these three were his best friends.

"I was only joking." He smiled. "Mostly."

"Hn." Sasuke did his best to ignore that last comment. "How am I going to find a princess to marry me?"

"There still are the four princesses of Konoha," said Naruto like it was obvious.

"And Prince Neji," cut in Sai. Sasuke glared at him. If looks could kill, Sai would have been dead a long time ago.

"You were saying, Naruto?" he asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"You throw a party," the blonde continued. "Invite everyone in Konoha. You meet the other princesses there. One of them is sure to fall for you."

Sasuke thought about this for a minute, then said, "For a blonde, that's a smart idea." **(A/N: I mean no offence to anyone who's blonde. It just felt like it goes.)**

"Of course it is." Naruto stood there smiling, only to start frowning when he realized what his friend said. "What do you mean by that?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Hyugas were the most respected family of the south. There were three people next in line for the throne, but King Hyuga only believed that two of them had the chance. He knew that it was really between his youngest daughter, Hanabi, and his nephew, Neji. Hinata still had a chance, but only if she could get married before Neji did and before her sister turned sixteen. No one thought she would be able to make it.

Well, Neji thought that she could. In fact, he didn't even want to rule. He believed that Hinata rightly deserved to. Not him. Not Hinabi. So when he received an invitation to a ball the Uchihas were throwing, he went straight to Hinata.

"Hinata," he said, looking for her. "Hinata?" He ran around the corner and bumped into her. The both fell on the castle floor. "I'm so sorry, Hinata." He helped her up.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes." He held out the invitation to her. "Look at this."

She took the invitation and read it aloud, _"Tomorrow night, I, Prince Sasuke of the House of Uchiha, am having a royal ball to find a bride. All of Konoha is welcome to attend. Until then, I bid you farewell." _

"This could help you," continued Neji. "He's looking for a bride and you can only rule if you get married. It's a win-win situation."

"He seems arrogant and full of himself," she stated, despising him already. "Can't you just find a girl to marry? You would make a much better ruler than me."

"No, Hinata. The throne is meant to be yours and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you," she said softly, her pale eyes shining.

"Come on. Let's see if Kurenai can help you find a dress."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ino stared at the invitation and started shrieking with excitement.

The Yamanaka House was in charge of the east of Konoha. The Yamanakas were one of the two households that were loved by many and hated by very few. Ino was the only child and was set to rule in a year's time. She was excited that she would be able to be in charge, but not half as excited as she was right now.

"You sure are happy, Ino," said her friend, Tenten.

"Of course I am!" she started shrieking again.

"Can you two be quiet?" asked Shikamaru, laying on the floor with his eyes closed. They just stared at him before continuing their conversation.

"Are you gonna try to get married to Sasuke?"

Ino frowned. "No way. The whole kingdom's going. That means Hinata and Sakura are going, too. I'm excited to see them again."

"Uh, didn't you just see them two days ago?" questioned Tenten.

"I fail to see your point."

Tenten just shrugged and folded her arms.

Ino stared at her with smile. "Neji's probably gonna be there, too."

The second she said that, Tenten gave her a look that said 'If you mention that again, you might not live to see your coronation.'

"Don't worry. I'll help you get noticed by him. So, what dress do you want to borrow?" She opened her closet door to show a variety of dresses in every color imaginable. "Choose a color."

"I really wish you guys could stop talking," said a sleepy Shikamaru, leaving to go look at clouds.

"Hm, men."

"Tell me about it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Harunos ruled the west. This family was the other that was loved. They also had only one heir. Her name was Sakura. Surprisingly, she was born with pink hair. Everyone thought this was lucky so she's believed to be a great ruler of the west one day.

Kakashi received the invitation to give to Sakura. He walked to her room, picturing how she would react when she read it.

"_Yes! I am so going! I'm going to marry Sasuke!"_

Kakashi sighed and remember when a war almost broke out between the Yamanaka and Haruno houses because both princesses were in love with the young Uchiha prince. He opened the door to her room and saw her and her friends, Temari, Kiba, and Lee.

"Oh, hi, Kakashi," said Sakura, noticing him at her door. "What's new?"

"You were given an invitation to a ball, Princess."

Sakura took the letter with excitement and read it. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw it was an Uchiha party. "Uchiha."

"Sakura," said Temari, thinking she knew what was going to happen. "Please don't tell me you're going start a war with Ino again."

"I'm not, so don't worry. If Ino wants, she can have him."

Kakashi stood there shocked as he stared at them. Since Sakura read the letter, she seemed in a bad mood. Maybe it was because she really was still in love with the prince but didn't want to start a war with her best friend?

"I'm going to take a little walk around the palace," she said, leaving the room. "Please don't follow me."

The four of them kept their distance, know that if you messed with Sakura when she's in a bad mood is like asking for a death wish.

Sakura walked through the halls until she reached the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Sakura," said Kankuro, cooking fish. "What brings you down here?"

"I needed to ask Kyo something about dinner," she lied. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the back room, looking for some spices."

"Thanks." She walked through the doors of the back room, making sure to close them. Her family was keeping a huge secret that only a few people knew about. The truth was that Kyo was really Itachi Uchiha in disguise. The reason Itachi was banished was because one night, Sasuke was stabbed and the knife was found in Itachi's room with the blood still on it. Itachi would never try to kill his brother. They've always been friends. He left and came here, but not after warning Sasuke not to let power go to his head. Of course, his words were ignored.

"Sakura?" he asked, turning around to face her. He definitely looked different for when he was a prince. His shoulder length hair now reached the middle of his back in a ponytail and his red eyes, which were the mark of an Uchiha prince, were now coal black. "What's wrong?"

She held the invitation out to him. "Your brother really did let power go to his head. He'll obviously do anything to rule."

Itachi read over the letter. "We have a problem."

"What are we going to do? The throne's yours."

"We have to tell the other princesses the truth. My brother cannot be allowed to marry."

"I guess I'll have to tell them at the party tomorrow."

Itachi sighed. "That'll work." The look on his face was sad. But being accused of attempted murder, banished from your family, going from next in line to rule to cook, and having a huge price on your head can do that to a person.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one's done. So, what do you guys think of it? **

**Ideas are appreciated.**

**And so are reviews.**

**Come on. You know you wanna click the green button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not updating in a very long time.**

**So, um, I really have no idea what to do with this story. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was an hour before the Uchiha party. While Sasuke was making sure everything was perfect for the night, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Hinabi were getting ready. Sakura was also preparing, but for a different reason.

"No, no, no!" shouted Sasuke, walking into the ballroom. "More flowers and candles!" He took a piece of chicken off a waiter's serving tray, ate a bite, and threw it back on the tray. "It needs to be cooked more!"

"Calm down," said Naruto, trying to keep his distance from Sasuke. The last thing he wanted to do was anger him.

"I can't calm down!" He took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Everything has to be perfect."

"It's not like you're getting married tonight," smiled Sai. Sasuke glared at him and Sai hid behind Naruto.

"Let him act like a spoiled brat if he wanted," said Gaara, leaving since he didn't want to be a part of the argument.

After he left, Naruto said, before also leaving, "Sasuke, I actually agree with him for once."

And then there were two.

"So," said Sai, smiling.

"Get out," glared the annoying prince.

"Right." Sai followed Naruto and Gaara out of there.

Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table. "If only they knew how hard it is."

XxXxXxXxX

"You look so cute," shrieked Ino, as she finished Tenten's hair. Ino was wearing a purple dress with black lace. Her hair reached just below her waist.

Tenten sighed. "I look girly." She was wearing Ino's green ball gown with a blue ribbon around her waist. Her hair was taken down from their usual buns and reached a little past her shoulder.

"That's the point and besides, you look beautiful."

"So? I'm not a princess. No one will even look at me."

Ino went and got a small tiara. She put it in Tenten's hair. "Now you look like a princess." Ino smiled. "I have a brilliant idea."

"I know that look," said Tenten, backing away. "And I want no part in it."

"Don't worry. This idea is fool proof."

"You said that last time and it ended with a fire that almost burned down Lord Pain and Lady Konan's palace."

Ino thought back to how horrible that day was. And besides, she didn't want to burn their palace. She just set the fireworks to go in the wrong direction. But that was an accident. "This idea has nothing to do with fire. Here's my idea. We all wear masks. That way people might think you're a princess from somewhere."

"And if they find out I'm not?"

"They'll have to answer to me." She pointed to herself for emphasis. Anko walked by the room, and Ino followed her, saying, "Anko, I have a new plan! I need you to tell these people about it!"

XxXxXxXxX

"A mask?" asked Hinata, fixing her hair.

"That's right," said Neji. "Apparently, it's to help her friend, Tenten."

Hinata nodded, going to find a mask. Hinata knew that Neji secretly liked Tenten, even though they only met once when the Hyugas and the Yamanakas got together for a negotiation. She smiled to herself and decided she would help get them together.

XxXxXxXxX

Sakura sighed as she walked into the Uchiha party. All Ino's plan has done so far was get her more stares than she wanted.

"Are you all right, Princess?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Sakura!" shouted Ino, running to glomp her. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? Oh, yay! You're wearing a mask!"

Sakura sighed. Ino was one of two people she knew who could talk that fast without having to breathe. And the only person who could run that fast in heels. "Actually, Ino, the party only started a few minutes ago."

"Still, I wanted to see you," she smiled.

Sakura smiled back at her. "Ino, can you help me find Hinata and Neji?"

"Course. I'll look this way, you look that way." That said, she was off.

No sooner did Sakura start looking, did Naruto tackle her.

"Sakura! It's been forever!"

"Naruto!" smiled Sakura, hugging him. "I've missed you!"

"Sasuke hardly lets anyone out of the castle nowadays. I've been wanting to see you."

Sakura sighed. "He's been so different since-"

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. "I found them! And Tenten, too!"

They all exchanged hellos and started talking until Sakura spoke up. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten.

"We can't let Sasuke-"

This time, she was interrupted by Asuma. "Now presenting Prince Sasuke of the House of Uchiha! Will all the princesses of Konoha please step forward!"

"I guess that's us," said Ino, pulling Tenten along with her.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Hinabi all stood in the center of the ballroom. Sasuke walked in and stared at them. ___Didn't Naruto say there were four of them?_

* * *

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism is appriciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**


	3. Author's Note

**Yeah, I really have no idea where this story's going. If anyone had any ideas about what should happen, I'd really appreciate them.**


End file.
